Touched by Mulder
by moon-child1919
Summary: Summary/warnings: lol, Alex gets cornered by his favorite fbi agent. Mostly a warning for pwp, pools and sex, and other porny stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Touched by Mulder (chapter 1 of ?)

Author: mysticdreamer32

Paring:M/K

Rating: R

Summary/warnings: lol, Alex gets cornered by his favorite fbi agent. Mostly a warning for pwp, pools and sex, and other porny stuff.

The cool ocean breeze blew straight through as Krycek walked the gorgeous beach of Panama City Beach, Florida. It was close to midnight and he was alone. His new friends who were vacationing with him had decided to make it a late night but Krycek was tired from the long drive from Atlanta. He'd made his excuses and turned in for the evening. He lay rubbing his stump and thinking about Mulder. And wishing for things that could never be, too much had happened, too much had been said or done. After tossing and turning for several hours, he put back on his pants and mock-turtleneck and decided to leave the condo for a late-night walk on the beach.

November in Panama City was filled with warm, beautiful days but incredibly cold nights. But it was the best time to come since the high school/college crowds and summer vacationers wouldn't arrive for another few months. Walking aimlessly Krycek thoughts turned back to Mulder and back to their first meeting. And how he burned every time Mulder accidentally brushed against him. How he had to relieve the tension with some pretty blonde he had picked up. He came moaning out Mulder's name but thankfully she was too drunk to care. He still had a hard time around Mulder one look or smile, and he was hard. Few people had ever had that effect him . But it got worse when he realized he's fallen for Mulder.

The beach was empty except for the occasional couple taking in the crisp night air. The moon cast a beautiful but eerie glow on the water. Hypnotized by the sound of the waves, Krycek found a secluded spot to sit and enjoy the night. Krycek wrapped his jacket tighter , trying to drive away the cold. Shivering slightly, he decided that what he needed was a dip in the indoor heated pool. He ruthlessly pushed away memories of a pool and Mulder, his chest tightened and his cock hardened.

He made the short walk across Beach Boulevard and decided to forgo making the trip back to the condo to change into his swim trunks. Krycek pulled off the pants he'd worn over his shorts off. The shorts he worn to bed should be sufficient enough for swimming. The indoor pool was housed not far from the entrance to the complex and he was thankful that it was empty when he stepped inside. The change in temperature was a slight shock to the system: it was climate controlled and felt to be about eighty or so degrees. The water looked so inviting and he couldn't wait to jump in.

Krycek slowly removed his jacket and mock turtleneck he laid them beside the pool, then he slipped off his sandals too. Not wasting anytime, he jumped into the glistening water. It felt so good! It was incredibly warm and soothing. He ducked his head under and stayed as long as he could to enjoy the sensation. As he re-surfaced Krycek began to notice he hadn't lost his hardon. The warm water seemd to make it up against the pool's edge, he slowly began to caress the growing bulge. He leaned his head against the concrete side and pleasured his self. He was beginning to get into it when a voice came out of nowhere.

"Jerking off in the pool Krycek?"

"Oh, shit!" he jumped and quickly pulled his hand from his shorts.

Mulder? How the hell...he looked up into the face of his former partner. "What do you want Foxy? I gave you all the info I had on Sands." He tried for cool but his voice seemed bit strained even to his own ears. Mulder watched for a moment then hunched down by Krycek's clothes. "You left your pants outside, but you must have dropped your gun though because i didn't find it." Mulder's purr made him shiver. His gun was in his room under his pillow. Shit. He was so wrapped up in his thougts he had left it. He hadn't lived this long by making such stupid mistakes. This confirmed his suspicion that His feelings for Mulder were gonna get him killed some day.

That's all i got so far, but i'll be updating soon though..if you have any thoughts or suggestions let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Touched by Mulder (chapter 2 of ?)

Author: mysticdreamer32

Paring:M/K

Rating: R

Summary/warnings: lol, Alex gets cornered by his favorite fbi agent. Mostly a warning for pwp, pools and sex, and other porny stuff.

chapter one is here .

chapter two is here .

chapter three is here .

chapter four is here .

Okay here's the second chapter I'm sorry but I'm still working the third chapter(this is turning out to be a rather long pwp,lol). This is unabataed. So any mistakes are my fault. If anyone has question or comments please let me know. And as always..i don't own them just a few oc's.

"Listen Mulder, I have no clue how you tracked me down but this trip is not work related. My friends Vicky and Sam have no clue about my work." he said after he had composed Himself. He looked up in to Mulder's hazel eyes and his pulse began to race. It wasn't often his eyes met with such a sensual smile, uh oh..Mulder smiling these days was not a good thing. "Okay Krycek. let me get this straight, you don't have your gun or you pants?" Mulder asked as he held he held up the light brown pants Krycek had taken off earlier."Then you tell me your on what..a holiday? Well I'm not buying it." Mulder's said, his frustration coming through in his tone.

Then Mulder really looked at him and Krycek had to bit his lip at the sudden flash of concern in Mulder's eyes."Alex..uh are you in some kind of.." then Mulder's voice trailed off then he began again. "I mean is there is there someone tracking you..this.." he said indicating Krycek's situation " just isn't like you." He couldn't believe it! Mulder worried about him? He tried to tell him self that this was the enemy and they would most likely wind up killing each other any way. But his body didn't seem to care, neither did his cock who hadn't lost interest yet. Just great, Mulder was getting all concerned because he wasn't as out killing, or being chased from country to country by several of Alex's former employers. Dodging bullets and collecting intel for shadowy organizations. The same shadowy organizations that always managed to keep just a step or three ahead of Mulder and Scully.

Fox would be disappointed then to know that Krycek's friends were doctors who lived close to Alex's safe house while there he was under the identity of a boring salesmen. Granted, a successful salesman, but still a salesman Not a triple agent or part time mercenary(as he usually was). When on R&R Krycek used a different identity and allowed these people closer to him then he had anyone for while. Well. Except Mulder he and Mulder were close before it all went south. Alex was different here but Mulder couldn't understand that maybe because he ate and slept the job. The man slept on his couch for god sake (well when he slept at all, Krycek corrected him self.)! Now Fox Mulder was hunched before him. Damn, he was incredible! He was wearing a red button-up shirt with a white T-shirt underneath;black jeans and black hiking boots. His gorgeous hair hung slightly over his forehead softening his appearance making him look younger. Krycek's mind blanked what was Fox saying before?

"I'm fine Foxy just on vacation that's all, give me two or three months and I'll be chasing you around for awhile." he smirked at Mulder " or is your turn to chase me?" he added taking in Mulder appearance. If he's not working now then maybe he'd..."You know Mulder, the waters nice would you care for a swim?" He smiled His coolest smile, hoping that he Mulder would bite. Inside his heart was doing a cartwheels. Mulder had been a masturbation fantasy of his ever since Krycek had met him. The thought of being this close to him had never even realistically entered Krycek's mind. "Oh, yeah," Mulder said stunning him. Mulder began removing his clothes to Alex's shock. He watched in amazement 'Am I dreaming what the..' Never in his wildest imagination had he thought..well okay that's a stretch but still he wasn't expecting Mulder would willing be in the same room with him, much less in a pool half-naked..uh scratch that fully naked '..oh my dear sweet Go-..' and was Mulder was hard too?

"Yes, there is a GOD!" he gasped as Mulder eased in beside him. Fox who'd remained silent uptill then he laughed "Wow!" he said. "This feels great!" Alex's mouth had gone dry by then but he nodded. Then he manged "It sure does," it was tuff speaking having the naked Adonis so close to him, his voice came out strained. Mulder splashed around for a few minutes and swam a couple of laps as Krycek watched in amazement. he still couldn't get over the fact that that Fox was here. But Krycek was afraid he was making it way too obvious. he realized that I'd better chill before he scared Mulder off. He swam around, trying his damnedest to forget Fox was even there, although his cock had other ideas. It was still at full attention.

Shit! Shit! Shit!

It wasn't as if he could help having a hard-on, but Krycek didn't exactly want Mulder to know he had one. So, he just played it off as best he could and kept swimming. This went on for another ten minutes until his dick finally settled down. That was when Mulder and he met, face to face, in the middle of the pool.

He smiled. "You know, Alex, you're really starting to piss me off."

Krycek was shocked. "What? How?" he said he had done nothing to provoke Fox this time.

Fox moved closer to him. "Well, I've been here for almost twenty minutes and you haven't made one freaking move on me. I figured with the way you were looking at me while I was undressing, you'd jump me as soon as I got in the pool." Krycek felt his face turn red. "At least I was hoping you would." Mulder added after a beat. Krycek started to defend himself -- deny the whole thing, then stopped. "What--What did you just say?" Mulder's grin grew wider. "I saw the way you were looking at me, Krycek. I know you want me. Make your move -- I won't object."

"Seriously?" Krycek asked. "No shit?" This was nothing like his Mulder, was he a clone?

Mulder shook his head.

"Well, since you asked." Krycek smiled, 'Screw it, clone or not his ass is mine ' he thought then he moved closer and wrapped his arms around Mulder. As his body pressed into Fox's, He could feel Mulder's hard cock. Krycek's was growing again, too. Fox put his hands down into the water as their lips met. Fox felt so good close to him. As their tongues touched, Krycek felt a tug on the string of his shorts. Mulder's hands moved to my sides and slowly into Alex's trunks. Alex's hands were grabbing Mulder bare ass now -- it was tight and firm. Alex moaned as Fox slowly removed his trunks, letting his hard cock stand at full-attention, all the while walking Alex back to the edge of the pool. His shorts were floating down around his knees as they continued toward the side, passionately kissing. Mulder's tongue felt so good inside His mouth and their heads moved back and forth trying to go deeper into each other.

Alex had wanted this since their first meeting but never thought it would happen. Mulder's stright right? He felt his back nudge against the edge of the pool. He moved down and kissed Mulder's neck and caressed his chest with his hands. Alex moved farther down, licking his way down Fox's chest, stopping to suck on his nipple. Mulder moaned and tilted his head back and moved his hands up Alex's sides. Krycek was so turned on by Fox he out a moan as Fox raised his head up with his hands. He smiled a beautiful smile that beautiful smile that make Alex want to fuck over the nearest flat object. Fox kissed him again and moved slowly down to Alex's sides and side. "Jump!" Krycek jumped and he lifted Alex out of the water, slapping Alex's bare ass against the cool concrete. Their eyes met as Krycek looked down upon Fox's angelic face. "Do you have any idea how bad I want you?"

Mulder smiled his winning smile again. "I have an idea -- but you're mine first." His hands were Alex's inner thighs and he gently moved Krycek's legs apart. "Lean back," he said. Alex obeyed the beautiful agent and leaned back as Fox took him into his mouth. Electricity shot through Krycek's body when Mulder's tongue touched the head of Alex's cock. Mulder sucked him greedily, bobbing his head up and down, while moving his hands up and down Alex's sides.

"Oh Mulder." he moaned. "Oh, shit--oh, fuck!"

Krycek grabbed his hands and held them tight as Mulder continued to take him deeper into his mouth. "Mmmmm," he said, as he raised his head up. His hands moved down and began jacking the base of Alex's cock slowly up and down, pausing every few seconds to lick the head like an ice cream cone. Alex

raised his head up and saw Fox's tongue touch his slit. As he moved his head away, a line of pre-cum followed, finally falling down onto his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Touched by Mulder (chapter 3 of ?)

Author: mysticdreamer32

Paring:M/K

Rating: R

Summary/warnings: lol, Alex gets cornered by his favorite fbi agent. Mostly a warning for pwp, pools and sex, and other porny stuff.

Krycek grabbed his hands and held them tight as Mulder continued to take him deeper into his mouth. "Mmmmm," he said, as he raised his head up. His hands moved down and began jacking the base of Alex's cock slowly up and down, pausing every few seconds to lick the head like an ice cream cone. Alex raised his head up and saw Fox's tongue touch his slit. As he moved his head away, a line of pre-cum followed, finally falling down onto his hands. "I want to taste it, Fox," Alex said. "I want to taste my self in you mouth." Fox smiled and kissed him deeply. That seemed to turn Fox on even more and he took Alex back into his mouth again. Alex leaned back again and began thrusting his hips up and down, which excited him. He bobbed faster and faster, taking Alex deeper into his mouth until Alex felt it touch the back of his throat. Mulder raised up long enough to say,

"Oh, Alex -- you feel so good." He then went back to work; pleasuring Krycek like he'd never experienced before. Alex knew he wouldn't be able to take it much longer, but held out as long as he could, wanting to please Mulder. But then he couldn't hold back any longer "Oh, man--Foxy--I'm gonna cum!" Then it happened, Alex was arching cumming into Mulder's mouth, and caught it every bit Alex's his body convulsed. Alex came down slowly he lay there trying to catch his breath. He heard a splash as Mulder pulled himself out of the water and gently collapsed on top of Alex. Alex gazed up into Fox's pretty hazel eyes hypnotized, with a huge smile he said. " That was incredible, Fox. I can't tell you how many times I've thought about you doing that to me." Mulder smiled and leaned and kiss him.

Their tongues met again "Damn, you're beautiful," Alex said, when he finally came up for air. "You know something, Krycek ?" Mulder said with a sly grin. "I distinctly remember you saying something about wanting me. You still up for it." Alex grabbed him and rolled him over on his back, leaving his legs hanging over the side of the pool. "You'd better fucking believe it," Alex breathed. He kissed him again before jumping into the pool and spreading Mulder legs with his hands, just as he had done to for Alex.

Mulder's cock stood straight up in the air proudly. It was beautiful: the tip was red and throbbing and begged to be jacked. Fox was was the perfect size for Alex to wrap both of his hands around. Alex gently squeezed and moved his hand up and down, slowly at first, pausing every few seconds to lick the head. Fox moaned as Alex began to jack him faster. "Oh, Alex -- I want you to Fuck me. please do it now !" That was all Alex needed. He gently eased a finger inside Mulder it took a moment to his was in because Mulder was so tight. The gasp of pain brought Alex back.

He began sucking Mulder's cock again trying to get Fox to relax enough for two fingers. This had been Alex's fantasy for so long he could hardly believe it was real. Alex finally had his Fox where he wanted him, angling his fingertips to brush Fox's prostate he was in awe. with the sight of a writhing Mulder. His whole body reacted to Alex's touch, his hips moved up and down, his legs wrapped around Alex body, pulling him closer to Mulder. Alex felt himself grow hard again and pressed up against the side of the pool. From Fox tightness and surprised moan he had gotten from Fox when hit fix prostate. He figured Mulder hadn't gone this far before so worked three fingers in trying stretch him more and continued to suck Fox "Alex, God..so good." Mulder moaned. It only took afew more minutes to make Fox cum, he licked and sucked his fox till he push Alex head away.

".. god that was amazing, but I thought we were going to ..." Mulder was cut off as Alex pulled him back into the pool. "Oh don't worry Foxy..were getting to that." he purred pushing Fox gently backwards. He lifted Mulder allowing him to wrap his legs round Alex. As he gently pushed inside of Mulder, Mulder clutched him tightly and Alex stopped mid thrust and for for Mulder to adjust. "Sorry Foxy, I wish we had lube but I didn't figure on sex in the pool." He said and begin to trust upward into Fox's hot clenching body.

"Sooo good Fox.. "He moaned, and fought off the orgasm building in him. He kept up a smooth rhythm and thrust deeper. It wasn't long before he felt Mulder's cock grow hard, and Mulder began to pant. "Harder please...right there..god yes!" Fox was thrusting down to meet his cock, as he was thrusting upward in into Fox's tight heat. Alex felt Mulder move his hand down between them, and felt him jerk his cock as as Alex thrust harder angling for Fox's prostate. It wasn't long before their orgasms over took them. Kissing and holding onto each other tightly. "I love you Alex." Mulder breathed against his mouth. Alex moved slightly and looked into Mulder eyes reading nothing but sincerity in Fox's face. "I love you too Mulder."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Touched by Mulder (chapter 4 of 4)

Author: mysticdreamer32

Paring:M/K

Rating: R

Summary/warnings: lol, Alex gets cornered by his favorite fbi agent. Mostly a warning for pwp, pools and sex, and other porny stuff.

chapter one is here .

chapter two is here .

chapter three is here .

chapter four is here .

Breakfast Porn (takes place a year after the last chapter) Sorry, I have a need to put fluff in everything so yes porn and fluff.

As they sat at the table in their little flat drinking coffee and enjoying the scones that Scully had brought over earlier. She had already ate and was going in early so they were left to their quite breakfast. Alex was thinking back to that first night over a year ago. And how Mulder had lost his favorite brown pants.

"You know Mulder you you still owe me a pair of pants." Alex said looking over his paper.

"Oh how do you figure that?" Mulder asked with a smirk.

"What do you mean how I figure that? They went flying down an elevator shaft and it's your fault." Oh no Mulder wasn't wiggling out this one.

"It's not my fault you tossed them when I wasn't expecting it, it was an cage elevator and anything at the right angel or height is gonna wind at the bottom of it." Mulder was more amused then he probably should be. It had been a year and Alex still missed those damn pants. Should he be worried that Krycek seemed so fixated on a pair of pants?

"Oh really, than who said toss those to me I'll hold them while you get the door?" Alex asked sarcastically . He'd been trying to open the door 'damn lock', while juggling his pants and jacket. So it made sense to toss the pants at Mulder, he could throw his jacket over his shoulder and then he'd be able to get door open. Only Mulder didn't catch the pants..he really like those pants.

Okay maybe Alex did have a point "So what do you want for all of your heart ache?" Fox inquired slyly. Alex caught on to his playful mood and countered " Oh let's see first you let me blow you, and then you buy me a new pair..yeah that should do it." he said getting hard at the thought of Mulder's cock in his mouth. "okay .." Mulder breathed already flushed with need. The thought of Krycek on his knees sucking Mulder's cock was enough to make him hard. Alex smiled a shark like smile and got up and made the short distance before Mulder could moan. He was there unbuttoning Fox's slacks and pulling him free of his underwear.

He moaned as Alex sucked him and he began to lick Fox's dick like a lollipop -- enjoying the feel of it, the taste. Mulder ran his fingers through Alex's hair enjoying the feel of the it, he was gently encouraging Alex downward. He loved when Alex swallowed him whole no one else had ever done it before and god it wa like the best feeling ever. Especially when Alex moaned or hummed it was heaven to his over sensitized cock. As reading his mind Alex took him deep and hummed happily. Before he knew it Fox was pulsing helplessly thrusting in jerks, spilling his himself in Alex's hungry mouth.

"God Alex yes..so good." Alex sucked gently bring him down from his orgasm, licking and sucking him till he went soft and Alex cleaned him thoroughly. God Alex could anything with that mouth despite having just cum the thought of Alex had just done was making him hard again. "You know Alex, I think we might be late this morning?", he said giving Krycek a seductive smile Alex returned this a matter of fact. Mulder thought with a lazy smile they may not make in at all. Because he had designs on a certain rat boy ass, oh well Skinnker would get over it.

The boy's breakfast

.com/2007/07/05/scones-for-breakfast/

the elevator

.com/_U18ycsv1Dwo/SKcD6B5lHtI/AAAAAAAAAg8/4hHV4Lwbn_A/322 REP Victoria


End file.
